Unu Momento el Tempo
by FanFiction Interlanguage
Summary: Traduko de "One Moment in Time" de Brownbug. Du malamikoj, nur unu okazo por eskapi... Tejanjo, la filino de la Doktoro, naskiĝa el aranĝa edziĝo antaŭ kiam sia patro eliris el Galifrejo. Kaj la Mastro, la plej malbonfama filo de Galifrejo. Ambaŭ, surteriĝaj en Galifrejo je la Fina Tago de la Tempmilitego. Okazante ĵus poste "The End of Time", Mastro/OR.
**MALKONFESOJ: "Doktoro Kiu" kaj ĉiuj roluloj ne apartenas al mi. Ĉi tio estas traduko de la rakonto "One Moment in Time" de Brownbug, tradukita kun permeso de la verkisto. Rebonigoj de mia esperanta gramatiko estas bonvenaj - mi faris tion por praktiki kaj pliboniĝi!
**

 **RESUMO: Mastro/Templordina Originala Rolulo: Du malamikoj, nur unu okazo por eskapi... Tejanakaturadileno, la filino de la Doktoro, naskiĝa el aranĝa edziĝo antaŭ kiam sia patro eliris el Galifrejo.** **Kaj la Mastro, la plej malbonfama filo de Galifrejo. Ambaŭ, surteriĝaj en Galifrejo je la Fina Tago de la Tempmilitego. Tejanjo kelkfoje vojaĝis kun la Doktoro, kaj konis kaj malŝatis la Mastron dum sia tuta vivo. Do, kion okazas, kiam ili bezonas unu al la alia por forkuri el la okazonta perigo de la Momento?**

 **Okazante ĵus poste "The End of Time", Mastro/OR.**

* * *

 **ĈAPITRO UNU  
**

La Doktoro malĝoje stumblis tra la neĝo, la netera enterigkanto de la Ood-oj eĥante en lia kapo. La doloro nun estis intensa, venante en malfortigaj ondoj, dum ĉiuj ĉeloj en lia korpo komencis ŝanĝiĝi. Li povis vidi la TARDIS-on antaŭe, sed en lia malfirma vizio, ŝajnas ke ĝi nur malproksimiĝis. Li ne certis, ke li povis sukcesi.

Subite, li stumblis kaj preskaŭ falis - sed sentis fortajn manojn, kiujn kaptis kaj tenis lin. Li ne devis eĉ rigardi supren por scii kiun ĝi estis.

"Mi sciis, ke vi venus," li doloriĝe flustris.

"Ĉu mi ne ĉiam?" Tejanjo tordite respondis, ĉirkaŭante ŝian kolon per lia brako, kaj subtenante lian pezon. "Mi povis senti vian doloron ekde mezvoje trans la planedaro. Kion vi faris ĉifoje?"

La Doktoro provis ridi, sed la sono ŝajnis pli kiel bruspira tuso. "Ho, vi scias, la kutimaĵo, savi la universon."

Premtenante ŝian manon, li malfermis la psikkunigon, kion ili kunuzis, kaj cedis, ke ŝi vidis - per unu blovega ekbrilo - ĉion, kion la Mastro faris, kaj kiom preskaŭ la universo kaj tempo venis al malfeliĉego.

"Ho ve!" ŝi spiregis. "Ne bone!"

"Ja, vi maltrafis ĉiom da ĝojo. Kie vi estis?"

"Ĉe la planedo Zogo, kun Ĵakvo, provante reprudentigi lin," ŝi diris. "Mi devis trompŝteli lian vorticmanipulilon por rapide reveni ĉi tien."

"Li ne feliĉos pri tio," la Doktoro malforte respondis.

"Nu, li ne eĉ scias," Tejanjo flaris. "Ni batalis, li ekiris al iu ajn drinkejo. Konante Ĵakvo, li renkontiĝos iun, drinkadaĉos, kaj estos maldisponebla dum kelkaj tagoj."

La Doktoro kapjesis, agnoskante la verecon de ĉi tio. Li ne sciigis, ke li ĵus vizitetis Ĵakvon por diri adiaŭ, kaj trovis ke ŝia antaŭdiro estis tremige senerara.

"Venu, ni enirigu vin al la TARDIS-o."

Uzante ŝian propran ŝlosilon, ŝi malfermis la pordojn, kaj subtenis lin dum li lamis internen. Li moviĝis al la konzolo kaj difinis la koordinatojn. La TARDIS-o malsolidiĝis, kaj denove sendiĝis rondturne al spaco, orbitante la Teron.

La regenero estis komencanta. Tejanjo povis vidi la oran ardon, kiun komencis deveni el lia haŭto. Li tenis sian manon antaŭ sia vizaĝo, ekzamenante la misteran lumon dum ĝi brilkreskiĝis. Lia vizaĝo estis kiel masko de aflikto. Tejanjo furioze volis brakteni lin, konsoli lin, sed ŝi sciis pli bone ol proksimiĝi je regeneranta Templordo, do ŝi singarde foriĝadis.

Li rigardis ŝin en la okulojn, suferega kaj timega. "Tejanjo, ĉiun mi diris al vi ĉe la korpobruliga ŝtiparo de la Mastro...mi voldiris ĉiujn vortojn."

Ŝi nun estis ploranta. Li estis dirinta al ŝi, ke li amis ŝin kaj fieris pri ŝi. Tute tra liaj regeneroj, li neniam antaŭ vortigis ĝin. Ĉi tiu Doktoro estis aparta, kaj li ege mankus ŝin, kiu ajn venis de ĉi tiu ŝanĝo.

"Mi scias," ŝi larme flustris.

"Mi ne volas foriri!" li kriis, sia voĉo kiel protesto de infano.

Sed jam estis tro malfrue. La ora lumo fluis el lia korpo, plibriliĝante, ĝis Tejanjo devis ŝirmi siajn okulojn. Estis susurega sono, kaj la Doktoro dorsigis sian kapon, siaj membroj rigidaj pro doloraĉego, siaj vizaĝkarakterizaĵoj komencante dissolviĝi. Subite, la lumo eksplodis el li, grandega frapanta ondo, frakasante la eksteraj ventanoj de la TARDIS-o. Grandaj fontoj de flamo amase iris, flagrante la konzolĉambro en kolerega brulegado. La TARDIS-o freneze tremis, senrega, ŝiaj mutaj krioj eĥante la doloron de la Doktoro.

Tejanjo estis ĵetegita sur la muron, ŝia spiro frapis el ŝiaj pulmoj. Plentimega, ŝi vidis unu el la koralaj tegmentkolonoj, kiu malligiĝis super ŝi, kaj komencis fali. Instinkte, ŝi levis siajn brakojn por ŝirmi sian vizaĝon, sciante ke ĝi estis vana, kaj ŝi estis premegota.

Je tiu momento, ŝi sentis la vorticmanipulilon, kiu fiksiĝis sur ŝia manradiko, kaj ŝi estis forŝiremata el tempo kaj spaco, postlasante nur malplenan aeron.


End file.
